Una Vida Juntos
by CaroGrintWeasley
Summary: Después de la Batalla.. ¿Que pasó con Harry y Ginny? ¿Volvieron a estar juntos? ¿Cómo fue que Harry le pidió matrimonio a Ginny? ¿Como fue su Luna de Miel? ¿Y el nacimiento de su primer hijo? Todas las respuestas están aquí.. Es mi primer Hanny.. Espero y les guste..
1. Un Nuevo amanecer

Después de una fría batalla donde el bien y el mal se enfrentaron en una lucha a muerte, después de todo lo que pasó, ahora se puede respirar un aire de paz, tranquilidad, felicidad, pero no todo es rosa, pues mucha gente perdió la vida luchando por una vida mejor para todos.

Harry Potter es un joven de cabello negro azabache, unos ojos verdes esmeraldas, una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente y unos anteojos, muchos dicen que se parece a su padre, pero con el carácter noble de su madre, el no lo puede afirmar pues el los perdió cuando tenía 1 solo año de vida a causa del mago contra quien luchó hace unas horas.

El era el único que podía vencerlo, cargó con ese peso durante muchos años sin saberlo, en la batalla participaron personas a las que apreciaba mucho, lo que menos quería, era que fallecieran y causar dolor en sus familiares.

"Todo es mi culpa" piensa el joven mago... Eso es lo único que atraviesa su mente en esos momentos, el joven de ojos verdes esta triste, se siente culpable, pues uno de los miembros de la familia Weasley perdió la vida.. También dejó a un pequeño sin padres, el sabe lo que se siente, crecer sin la protección de una madre y sin los consejos paternales. El tendrá que cargar con ese peso lo que resta en su vida, lo sabe.. Tal vez el pequeño lo odie, y lo entenderá.. Pues por su misma culpa, se quedó sin familia..

Por otro lado, tenemos a una joven pelirroja, alta, delgada, muy hermosa, sus ojos son cafés como el chocolate y una sonrisa muy linda. Su nombre es Ginny Weasley hace unas horas era la valiente Ginevra Weasley, ahora en estos momentos no sabe ni quien es, pues acaba de perder a su hermano, a su querido hermano Fred. Ella ha estado enamorada del joven mago, desde que era una niña de 9, 10 años, pero no fue hasta que tenía 15 años que Harry se fijó en ella, ella le demostró de muchas formas que ella lo ama, lo quiere por ser él.. No por ser el "héroe".

Su sonrisa ya no existe por ahora en su rostro.. Esta deprimida, sus ojos estan rojos de tanto llorar.. No puede creer que su hermano este muerto, que jamás escuché sus chistes, ni las bromas que le hacía a sus hermanos mayores, han perdido a una persona increíble, por que el y George eran los que hacían verle el lado divertido a todo, aunque estuvieran en la mismísima oscuridad.

Ella esta en el Gran Comedor ayudando con los heridos, y los cuerpos de los caídos. Su madre llora en el hombro de su padre, su hermano George se fue a otra parte del castillo, a llorar en silencio, Ron esta con Hermione..

Harry recorrió el castillo en busca de heridos o cuerpos, y también de sus amigos, aunque la verdad no quería ver a la familia pelirroja, le dolía la posibilidad de que ellos lo odiaran por el sufrimiento que estan pasando. Harry entró a la sala común y vio a sus dos mejores amigos, quienes cualquiera puede darse cuenta que se aman menos ellos. Sonrío al verlos tan unidos, Hermione consolaba al pelirrojo con ternura, y el le platicaba y se desahogaba.

-Hola-dijo Harry

Ron y Hermione se voltearon y se levantaron del sofá, se acercaron a su amigo. Hermione no dudo en abrazar a su querido amigo, y llorar del miedo que tuvo de haberlo perdido.. Los 3 se unieron en un abrazo como hace mucho no se daban.

-Harry.. Me alegro que estes bien-dijo Hermione aún sollozando..

-Lo mismo digo..-dijo Harry..-¿Están heridos?

-No, no.. Ambos estamos bien-dijo Hermione-Gracias

-Ron, lo siento-dijo Harry

-¿Que lamentas?-dijo Ron extrañado..

-Ya sabes.. Que por mi culpa, Fred este muerto..

-No es tu culpa, Harry-dijo Hermione

-Si, nada de esto es tu culpa..-dijo Ron-Creí que lo sabías

-Si, yo.. Hubiera echo algo..

-Harry, no sigas-dijo Ron-No es tu culpa, entiéndelo amigo.. Yo no te culpo.. y sé que mi familia piensa lo mismo..

-Lamento la pérdida.. Fred era un buen amigo-dijo Harry

-Si, gracias..-dijo Ron con la mirada triste..-Ahora vuelvo, iré a ver a mis padres

Harry y Hermione asintieron.. Besó la mejilla de Hermione haciendo que esta se sonrojara.. Ron le dio unas leves palmaditas en el hombro a su amigo y salió.

-Ya hablaron?-dijo Harry

-Hablar? -dijo Hermione

-Si, ya sabes.. Del beso que se dieron!

-Harry-dijo Hermione-Por supuesto que no!

-Yo estaba ahí, lo recuerdas? Yo estoy de testigo que besaste a Ron

-Ya ni me lo recuerdes!

-Por que? Te arrepientes?

-No, claro que no.. Pero creo que el no quiere algo mas conmigo

-Que te hace pensar eso?

-Bueno, por que.. no sé, Harry.. El por que querría estar conmigo?

-Ay Hermione!-dijo Harry

-Que?

-No te voy andar diciendo lo obvio-dijo Harry

-Bueno, ya.. Basta de hablar de mí! Y tú?

-Yo que?

-Ya hablaste con Ginny

-No, y no lo haré

-Tienes que..

-No lo haré, Hermione.. Ella debe estar ahorita deprimida, y no quiero molestarla..

-Ahora lo que necesita es tu apoyo, Harry

-Pero te tiene a ti, y a los Weasley

-Pero a ti casi te pierde, ella te ama.. Debes confesárselo

-No por ahora.. Hasta que pase todo esto

-Si, si.. buena idea.. Pero por lo menos apoyarla, alentarla.. Ella debe estar muy mal..

-Lo sé.. No quiero verla a la cara

-Harry, debes hacerlo.. Ella quiere verte, te necesita..

-Esta bien, iré.. Pero tu debes hacer lo mismo con Ron..

-Yo hablaré con Ron cuando sea el momento

-Lo mismo haré con Ginny

-No es lo mismo.. Ella te ama, tu la amas... Hablarlo cuando sea necesario, pero de que van a estar juntos, lo estarán.

-Iré a verla.. -dijo Harry

-Si, nos vemos-dijo Hermione.

Ginny se fue a los jardínes, o lo que quedan de ellos, y se sentó en una roca a observar el lago.. Ahogó un sollozo, y se llevó las manos a la cara, y lloró, lloró y lloró.. Muchas veces demostró ser fuerte, valiente ante cualquier situación, pero esto supera todas sus expectativas.. Al crecer con 6 hermanos, le dio la fortaleza y la valentía para no dejarse vencer por nadie ni nada.

Miró al cielo, estaba gris, apenas y se podían ver los rayos de sol que iluminan esa tarde. Sus ojos cafés volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, sin darse cuenta.. Harry la estaba observando, sentía un nudo en la garganta al verla tan deprimida y no poderle quitar con nada ese dolor que tenía en su corazón.

Ginny sintió que alguien la observaba, se secó las lágrimas y se volteó a ver quien era. Al verlo frente a ella.. No pudo más que abrazarlo, y llorar en su pecho, Harry le respondió el abrazo..

-Lo siento tanto, Gin-dijo Harry acariciando su melena pelirroja

-¿Que dices?-dijo Ginny aún sollozando pero viéndolo a los ojos

-Lo siento, es mi culpa que estes pasando por esto..

-No es tu culpa-dijo Ginny-Nada de esto lo es..

-Claro que sí!-dijo Harry -Por mi culpa, tu perdiste a un hermano, Teddy se quedó sin padres.. Yo debí entregarme antes, debí hacerlo.. Eso pudo haber evitado todo este dolor..

-Harry, escúchame..-dijo Ginny-No es tu culpa.. Veme-dijo Ginny al ver que Harry tenía la mirada baja.-No es tu culpa-dijo Ginny acariciando la mejilla de Harry-Yo no te culpo, nadie te culpa..

-Todos en tu familia deben odiarme

-No, Harry.. No es así.. Sabes que mi mamá es incapaz de eso..

-Pero por mi culpa mataron a Fred.

-Como pudo haber sido alguien más.. Fred no tuvo suerte..-dijo Ginny llorando.. -No corrió con suerte, el murió.. Pero, fue un accidente..

-No, no Ginny

-Harry Potter deja de ser tan egoísta

-Egoísta dices?-dijo Harry molesto

-Si..! Siempre te sientes culpable de lo que pasa alrededor, pero escúchame bien! No es tu culpa!

-Claro que lo es!

-No lo es!-dijo Ginny-Teddy no te va a odiar.. Eres su padrino, serás una figura paterna para él, tiene a su abuela.. Me tiene a mí y a mi familia..No estará solo..

-Pero aún así.. No debí dejar que nadie más peleara..

-Cada quien era responsable.. Queríamos pelear por que no era tu batalla, era de todos! Todos queríamos un futuro mejor..

-Sí, pero aún así

-Harry ya deja de echarte la culpa! Cuándo entenderás que no es tu culpa?-dijo Ginny

-Lamento tanto esto, Gin.. De verdad lo siento.. Lo menos que quería era que pasarás por esto.. Yo no quería que Teddy perdiera a sus padres, nadie de ellos merecía morir..

-Lo sé, Harry.. Pero tienes que entender.. que todos luchamos por nuestra cuenta.. Pude haber sido yo, o no sé, cualquier otra persona..

-Si te hubieran matado, te juro que ahorita mismo estaría buscando un mortífago para que me matara..

-Harry, por Merlin! Que cosas dices!-dijo Ginny

Harry abrazó a Ginny..

-Todos están bien?-preguntó Harry a la pelirroja

-Si, bueno.. George esta en algun lugar del castillo.. Ron esta con Hermione.. -dijo Ginny..-Ahora lo que necesitan esos dos es hablar..

-No creo que sea bueno que se confiesen en esta situación.. no crees?

-Pues sí, pero son "Ron y Hermione" capaz y se declaran peleando..

-Si, eso sí..

Harry y Ginny se encaminaron hacia el Gran Comedor..

-Harry, querido.. ¿Estás bien?

-Yo, señora Weasley.. lo..

-Shh.. Querido, no es tu culpa..-dijo la señora Weasley acariciando la mejilla del joven

El asintió y siguió caminando con Ginny..

-¿Quieres ir a dormir un poco?-dijo Harry a Ginny

-No, estoy bien..-dijo Ginny

Ginny comenzó a llorar al ver que se llevaban el cuerpo frío de su hermano, ella coloco su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y este le tomo la mano..

-Lo sé, sé que duele..-dijo Harry a Ginny

-Es horrible este dolor, Harry.. -dijo Ginny llorando.

-Lo sé, sé lo que sientes.. desahógate.. no hay problema..

Ella asintió.. El escuchaba los sollozos de la pelirroja, y su corazón se hacía pedacitos.


	2. Ser novios

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny se levantó no había podido dormir debido a las terribles pesadillas que tenía, la muerte de Fred, la batalla, ver a Harry muerto y luego luchando contra Voldemort, se sentó en la cama, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, esa misma mañana le daría el último adiós a su hermano.

Se metió al baño, y se tomó una ducha, sollozaba mientras sentía recorrer el agua por su cuerpo. Después de vestirse, bajó al gran Comedor en busca de Harry, o de Hermione o de su familia.

Recorrió los pasillos del castillo, hasta que se encontró con Harry y se abrazaron. Ginny lo abrazó con fuerza, y Harry le respondía el abrazo con igual emoción.

-¿Como dormiste?-preguntó Harry a la pelirroja-¿Dormiste bien?

-Estoy bien, bueno. Lo que como se puede sentir uno en estas circunstancias..-dijo Ginny

-Lo siento-dijo Harry

-No te preocupes-dijo Ginny-¿Tu como estás? ¿Pudiste dormir algo?

-No, estuve toda la noche pensando en ti, en mis padres.. en muchas cosas..-dijo Harry-Vamos a que comas algo..

-No tengo hambre

-Tienes que comer, Ginny.. o enfermarás..

-No tengo hambre-dijo Ginny con voz triste-No puedo comer ahora..

-Tienes que hacerlo, si te enfermas, me harás sentir culpable..-dijo Harry

-Harry, estoy bien.. No te preocupes-dijo Ginny acariciando la mejilla del chico..

-¿Te había mencionado lo lindos que son tus ojos?-dijo Harry

Ginny se sonrojó..

-Y lo hermosa que te ves sonrojada?-dijo Harry sonriendo al ver a Ginny roja como su cabello..

-Te había mencionado que me encantan tus ojos..-dijo Ginny-Son los ojos más lindos que he visto en mi vida..

-Y tu tienes la cabellera más linda que he visto y también la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto.

Ginny sonrió..

-Vamos a desayunar, Gin-dijo Harry

-Harry ya te dije que no tengo hambre.. Además en 2 horas es el.. funeral-dijo Ginny

-Si, lo había olvidado-dijo Harry triste-Pero vamos a que comas algo, Gin.. No quiero que te enfermes... Si no me gusta verte triste, menos enferma..

-Esta bien-dijo Ginny

Ambos se encaminaron al Gran Comedor, cruzaron miradas, Harry quería regresar con ella, estaba dispuesto a decirle que seguía enamorado de ella, pero la situación lo detiene. Entraron al Gran Comedor, y estaba todo ya organizado para el funeral. Después de desayunar, Harry y Ginny tomaron asiento para despedir a los caídos.

Después de la ceremonia, todas las familias se fueron a los ataúdes para despedir al miembro de su familia.

-Adios Freddie-dijo Ginny tocando el ataúd de su hermano-Nos vas a hacer mucha falta-lloró-Pero te prometo hacer todo por que nuestra familia recupere la alegría..-dijo y sintió que Harry le ponía una mano en el hombro-Te amamos, Freddie

Los del ministerio enterraron a Fred, mientras todos los Weasley lanzaban tulipanes blancos. Poco después, entraron nuevamente al castillo, Harry vio a la madre de Tonks con el pequeño Teddy en brazos, Harry volteó a ver a Ginny y esta asintió con una sonrisa..

-Ve, yo estoy bien

El asintió y fue hacia la señora Tonks..

-Señora Andrómeda.. Yo.. Lo siento mucho..

-Oh querido, no es tu culpa..-dijo la señora Tonks con voz triste, acunaba con cariño al bebé de su hija.

-Lamento que su nieto tenga que pasar por lo que yo pasé.. Yo prometo cumplir con mi responsabilidad como padrino, no seré como Remus, por que no seré su padre, pero trataré de dar todo lo mejor de mí, lo que necesite, no dude en decirme.

-Gracias Harry, eres muy noble.. Eres muy parecido a tu padre-sonrió la señora Tonks-Pero heredaste los ojos de tu madre.. Teddy tiene suerte en tenerte como padrino, serás una gran figura paterna para él, yo lo sé..-dijo la señora Tonks.-Mira, te presento formalmente a tu ahijado: Ted Remus Lupin-sonrió la madre de Tonks.-¿Quieres cargarlo?

-Yo?-dijo Harry-Es muy pequeño, y yo nunca he cargado bebés, no sé como..

-Pues aprenderás-sonrió la señora Tonks-Tienes que practicar-dijo sonriendo y Harry volteó a ver a Ginny.

-De acuerdo-dijo Harry y cargó a su ahijado-Hola campeón.

El pequeño se movió entre los brazos de Harry y Harry lo arrulló suavemente para que el pequeño no despertara.

-Tienes ángel, se quedo dormido en tus brazos-sonrió la señora Tonks..

-Se parece a Tonks..

-Si lo sé, tiene mucho de ambos..-dijo la señora Tonks.

-Hola campeón, soy tu padrino.. Prometo ser el mejor padrino que te pudo haber tocado, jamás ocuparé el lugar de tu padre, ese lugar jamás será reemplazado, pero trataré de ser un buen padrino.

Harry volvió a dejar al pequeño en brazos de la señora Tonks, Harry se despidió de la señora Tonks y fue rumbo a buscar a Ginny y a sus amigos.. De pronto vio que Ron y Hermione se estaban tomados de las manos y se sonrojaban, Harry sonrió..

-Así que.. ya es oficial?

Hermione sonrió y Ron asintió..

-Felicidades, Ron haz feliz a Hermione..

-Eso no lo dudes, Harry..

-Te recuerdo que Hermione es como mi hermanita así que si la lastimas, te las verás conmigo

-Si lo mismo digo si vuelves con Ginny

-Chicos, chicos.. Basta!-dijo Hermione

-Suerte-dijo Harry a Ron riendo y Ron río también

-De que se ríen?-dijo Hermione

-Nada, que les deseo suerte, que cuando peleen no pierdas la cabeza y me quede sin mi mejor amigo.

-Harry, tu sabes que cuando me enojo con Ronald, le hago la ley del hielo..

-Si, y eso lo pone de mal humor-dijo Harry

-No es mi culpa que él sea un insensible..-dijo Hermione

-Que linda-dijo Ron-Y tu eres muy adorable

-Oigan, ya.. -río Harry-Saben donde esta Ginny?

-Fue al lago..-dijo Hermione-Quería pensar

-Si, yo también necesito pensar..-dijo Harry-Nos vemos luego

Harry se fue a buscar a Ginny.. Y la encontró sentada frente al lago..

-Gin.. ¿Podemos hablar?

-Si, claro.. ¿Que ocurre?

-Este yo.. Ya sé que no es buen momento para decirte esto, pero.. Gin, quiero que sepas que durante el tiempo que estuve fuera, yo.. yo no deje de pensar en ti, estuve preocupado, pensando en que estarías haciendo y si estabas bien, a salvo o.. bueno.. Gin, quiero decirte que te sigo amando, me sigues volviendo loco, yo no soy bueno en esto y..-dijo Harry

-Yo también te sigo amando, Harry-dijo Ginny

-En serio?-dijo Harry

-Si, eso jamás cambió.. Yo, estuve preocupada igual por ti.. Me estaba volviendo loca al no saber nada de ti y luego verte ahí, pensé que te había perdido.. Tuve miedo, mucho miedo..

-Yo también tuve miedo, tuve miedo de perderte, de que te sintieras traicionada porque te deje.

-Sé que lo hiciste para mantenerme a salvo, y te lo agradezco..-dijo Ginny tomando la mano de Harry.

-Gin.. Sé que no es el mejor momento para decirte esto pero.. ¿Quieres volver a ser mi novia?

-Claro que si-dijo Ginny sonriendo..

Harry sonrió y tomó la mano de Ginny y se la besó..

-Te prometo jamás dejarte.. Prometo hacerte muy feliz..


End file.
